


Just Some Peace and Quiet

by sleapyGazelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Picnics, chilling in a hotspring, hotspring, pressed against each other coz they're super gay, seriously i think this is the fluffiest i've ever written klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: The team is having a picnic when a food fight breaks out. Lance leads Keith away to find some peace and quiet.





	Just Some Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this tumblr prompt by @dreamerpax: "Could you maybe write something where all the paladins go on a vacation or something, and Lance and Keith go off on their own to a hotspring and, well, you can take it from there I suppose..."

Keith lay on his back, hands behind his head, gazing up into the pale yellow sky. There were light green and blue clouds floating above. This whole planet had a pastel aesthetic that was growing on hi—

_Thwack!_

Keith breathed out through his nose and chanted ‘patience yields focus’ in his mind a couple of times before wiping off the strawberry that had just landed on his face. The fruit looked more or less like its Earthen counterpart, but was so soft that it splattered into goo with the slightest of force. _Why was all space food either gooey or rubbery?_ Keith propped himself up on an elbow to glare at the culprit, only to find everyone frantically pulling berries out of the picnic baskets and hurling them at each other. 

Well, almost everyone.

_Where was Lance?_

Keith scanned the rocks where various blankets were laid out, eyes searching for the blue and white baseball T-shirt. He didn’t see Lance, but his lips quirked into a smile as he watched the food fight proceeding without him. Throwing gooey substances at each other had helped the team bond and have fun on more than one occasion, but sometimes a guy just needed to enjoy some peace and quiet. He was watching Coran dodge Pidge’s particularly big fistfull of berries when he felt something wet on his neck. Except this time, it wasn’t unpleasant. Quite the contrary. 

Grin widening, Keith rolled onto his back again to gaze at his boyfriend.

“Hey, Handsome,” said Lance with a happy smile of his own.

Keith rolled his eyes, having given up trying to fight Lance’s endearments a long time ago. It was for the best; he secretly loved them. “How come you’re not over on the frontlines of that fight?” He gestured to where Hunk now had berry goo on his face like war paint.

“I’m needed here,” Lance replied, leaning in to kiss away a bit of goo below Keith’s eye. Apparently, he’d missed a spot earlier. Lance leaned back to examine his work and Keith used the opportunity to steal a kiss of his own.

“I have to show you something important.” Lance announced suddenly, pulling away and tugging on Keith's hand. “Stop distracting me and get up.”

“All I wanted out of this picnic,” Keith grumbled while resisting Lance’s pulls, “was to relax. For one afternoon. Is that too much to ask?”

Lance relented for one moment to kneel on Keith's blanket. “In that case, you'll _love_ this. Come on!”

Keith would always follow Lance. He'd grumblingly follow him to the ends of universe, and he had a hunch Lance knew this. “Ugh, is this gonna take long?”

Lance had already gone on ahead and looked over his shoulder to reply. “When you see it, you'll be wishing we can stay longer,” he promised.

Lance reached back a hand, and Keith took a hold of it automatically. They climbed over some rocks, the exertion stretching Keith's muscles in the perfect ways. When they got high enough to see over the edge, Keith gasped softly. On the other side of these rocks was what looked like a portal to another world, embedded right in the ground. He looked over to find Lance watching him with an incredibly soft look. When Keith turned to him, the look dissolved into a smug ‘I told you so’ expression. 

They climbed down to get closer. It was a spring, Keith realized. Water so clear it was nearly invisible filled a concentric rainbow of tiny shimmering crystals, red and orange blending into aqua and lime. He peered inside; it was just the right depth and width to step into and _relax_. Wow, Keith really had a one track mind these days. He stepped closer, only to be pulled back sharply by Lance.

“Be careful! We don’t know if the water’s safe. That could be acid in there, for all we know.”

That was a good point. Keith approached more cautiously this time, kneeling next to it and testing the clear liquid with a finger. “It’s safe,” he announced, examining his unharmed finger. “And the perfect temperature too.”

Lance shrieked behind him. “You _stuck your finger in_ to see if it was _acid?_ What the cheese is wrong with you?”

Keith waved his intact hand in front of Lance’s face. “It's fine,” he pointed out. “Your G-rated cursing is adorable, by the way,” he added, stepping out of his clothes. “You gonna join me?” he asked when he realized Lance was gaping at him instead of getting undressed.

“Well I can't stand out here while you're gonna be naked in there,” said Lance, finally shrugging out of his jacket. 

Keith snorted. “I'm keeping my boxers on, Lance.

Lance stripped down to his own underwear and replied, “My point still stands, babe.”

They stepped into the water, Lance moving gingerly despite Keith’s test. It rippled around them as they sat and settled their backs against the surprisingly smooth surface of the crystals.

“So?” Lance said after a moment.

“Hmm?” asked Keith without opening his eyes.

“Was I right or was I right? Totally worth it, right?”

Keith answered with a contented sigh. The water was silk against his skin, the steam loosening the tension from his every pore. He cracked open an eye and peered at Lance. “You know what would make it better?”

Lance smirked. “I thought you were keeping your shorts on.”

“Will you just come over here?”

He held out his arm, and Lance sidled up to him, settling against his side. Keith pulled him in closer and shut his eyes again. He never wanted to budge again. Keith wanted to stay there until the warmth of the water and of the body beside him became indistinguishable. 

Lance nuzzled into Keith’s neck, his breath chilly against warm skin. “The others are probably looking for us,” Lance mumbled.”

Keith said nothing, tangling his leg with Lance’s instead.

“You’re right,” Lance sighed, closing his own eyes. “They can come look for us when they’re ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to tumblr user @nabulos for the food fight idea XD and to @crystalklances for the "portal to another world" phrase.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblr: [writing blog](https://sleapywolfwrites.tumblr.com/) | [VLD sideblog](https://sir-klancelot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
